


One-Touch

by sentientstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/pseuds/sentientstars
Summary: A tiny UshiOi gift for Miaou for IHX 2017! [fanart]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



> Hi Miaou! I decided to work with UshiOi of the list of your requests for this years Inter-High Exchange. This is my first time drawing UshiOi so I'm afraid it's not much, but I had a lovely time creating your gift! You mentioned that you liked their relationship sort of being on the down-low & that you liked volleyball terms being referenced in a piece, so I decided to elaborate off the term "one-touch" as a double meaning, perhaps that in wanting to keep their relationship from becoming a public affair, "one touch" is all they'll allow each other when they're seen together on the court/in public; a pinky promise to show they won't slip up. I hope you enjoy this even though it's so little. Thank you so much, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
